


Courtesy

by AurigaVenatici (p_3a)



Series: NaNoWriMo 2015 [19]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Accidental wetting, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, purposeful wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 16:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/AurigaVenatici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrathion and Anduin Wrynn play a game together around the Tavern in the Mists.</p><p>
  <i>Note I am not currently working on completing this fic. I might come back around to it in the future, but for now it is on indefinite hiatus.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courtesy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is self-indulgent omo/desperation/wetting smut. **This means pee.** If pee is not your kink, turn back now.
> 
> Wrathion is a trans man; Anduin is a cis man. The original paladin character who appears in a later chapter, Liuthas, is a cis man.
> 
> As per usual, Anduin is considered in my fics to be 18-19 years old during his time at the Tavern.

“My Prince, I have a question.”  
Anduin didn’t open his eyes; he was too relaxed, leaning back against the rocky edge of the hot spring. “Mmm?”  
“Did you just _urinate_?”

 _That_ made Anduin open his eyes. He stared at Wrathion, blushing deeply. “M… Maybe..?”

Ahh, ever too sweet to lie. Wrathion grinned and sat up. “How rude of you,” he said.  
“I-- I’m sorry, we can get out if--”  
Wrathion held up a placating hand. “How rude of you,” he repeated, “not to invite me to _join in_.”  
“I’m-- what?”

Wrathion moved over to him, resting his hands on Anduin’s shoulders. “We spoke of this before, did we not? Our shared, ah, _kink_ for such things…”  
Anduin swallowed, finally catching on. “We… we did.”  
“Would you like to _indulge_ with me, then~?”  
He was gaping a little; Wrathion gently cupped a finger under his chin to close his mouth, prompting him to close his mouth and lick his lips. “Yes,” he eventually said. “Yes, I’d… really like that.”

Wrathion mirrored the way he’d licked his lips, only, more overtly - running his forked tongue over his top lip with a smug grin. Then, hips out of the water and knees straddling Anduin’s legs, he let go.

At first, it slipped down his leg silently, his wet swimsuit making that the path of least resistance; but as it picked up speed, it began to pour into the water directly, making faint splashing sounds that Wrathion could see Anduin was entranced by. The Alliance Prince’s cheeks were a pleasing shade of red, and his gaze was transfixed on the piss. “Light, Wrathion…” he breathed, then suddenly he flustered - resting his hands on Wrathion’s hips. “We’re going to get caught…”  
“It’s quite alright, my dear.” Wrathion reached with his damp hand again to stroke Anduin’s cheek. “My Blacktalons are taking care of all of that. Besides, isn’t the thought of getting caught half the _fun_?”  
“True…” Anduin glanced aside, and Wrathion took the break in eye contact to glance down under the water at Anduin’s own crotch. He was _visibly_ aroused. Good.  
“What say,” Wrathion purred, “that you and I make a game out of this? We have until the end of the day to drink as much as we can, and _obviously_ it has to come out _some_ time. The more discreetly we do so, yet with the least disruption to our routine, the better.”

Anduin thought it over for a moment, but the flustered look on his face and the obvious tenting in his swim shorts made the answer obvious to Wrathion before he’d even opened his mouth again. Still, he waited for the answer, and grinned widely when it came: “that sounds _hot as hell_ ,” breathed the Prince of Stormwind.

They laid down ground rules as they got dressed and ate breakfast. If you took your clothes off, it didn’t count as discreet; if someone spotted you, the game ended. They could make suggestions for the other to drink more or less, but they couldn’t force them to drink anything, and there was nothing in the rules about strict quantities they should be consuming. “And the game starts as soon as you’re ready,” Wrathion purred into Anduin’s ear. Anduin shivered; Wrathion _grinned_.

So, it seemed, the game was on.


End file.
